


Pre-Exile

by KalK



Category: DC Comics, Smallville
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Red Kryptonite
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si...al final de la temporada 2, cuando Kal llega a Metrópolis conoce a un chico bueno con el cual se vuelven buenos amigos, hasta algo más. Claro que esto sería antes, que el empezara a delinquir





	Pre-Exile

Una semana desde que Clark Kent, escapó de casa.

Metrópolis

Cuatro de la tarde

Vemos la casa de la familia Rice

En la alfombra del del living, una pareja se encuentra abrazada y desnuda, después de tener sexo. Habían pasado tres dos, desde que los dos se conocieron. Cuando Todd conoció a Kal o Clark en una tienda de ropa, todos podían ver a un chico malcriado, pero el pudo ver a un muchacho herido. Con quien acaba de tener sexo en la casa de sus padres adoptivo, más especifico en la alfombra de su madre. Hace unos minutos despertó, estaba estudiando el cuerpo musculoso, grande y desnudo de Clark. Descansaba su cabeza en el pecho, sentía los latidos de su corazón como una locomotora que va toda velocidad. Su mirada se detuvo, en la ingle del ex-chico granjero. El viaje en motocicleta, según lo que le ha contado hace una semana llegó a Metrópolis, no tiene un lugar donde dormir oficialmente. Hasta hace unos días, estuvo durmiendo en moteles de mala calidad. Todd suspiro y al moverse, empezó un dolor entre sus piernas. Estos días a su lado han sido salvajes y divertidos, se habían duchado con agua fría y habían tenido sexo en la misma ducha, como también en la mesa de la cocina, en su habitación y sin olvidar en la cochera. Clark arrodillado ante él, o este último ante Clark, sentados a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, o inclinado sobre sus piernas. 

Todd desde hace unos años, no se sentía de la misma forma y no le pasaba lo mismo al mirar a una mujer, lo contrarió de ver hombres de su edad. De repente salió de su recuerdos, para darse cuenta que era llevado por Clark en sus brazos por la escalera, rumbo a su habitación. Lo dejo en la cama, Kent regreso a la puerta para cerrarla luego que estuviera cerrada volvió hacia su novia y saltó sobre el, lo agarró y mordió su el labio hasta que sangró. Gimió el nombre de el - Kal - este sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Dentro del joven de acero, al verdadero Clark Kent esta situación no le gustaba. No se sentía como de tener sexo con alguien de su mismo genero, pero al pasar los días le empezó agradar este joven. Se lleva muy bien con Kal y logra controlarlo, para tener unos "días de paz". Ahora Kal se encontraba de de espaldas, con las piernas enganchadas detrás de la espalda de Todd y de el, así estuvieron por unas horas, cambiando de lugares dentro de la habitación. 

Después esa noche, Todd jadeando en sábanas humedecidas por el sudor, con las manos y las muñecas cansadas, su cuerpo gastado y su mente finalmente lo suficientemente calmada como para quedarse dormido, cosa que hizo. Kal lo veía dormir, el muchacho se había quedado pensativo y luego miro su mano donde tenía el anillo, su pecho ardía y eso solo significaba una cosa, es tiempo de quitarse el anillo por un momento y volver a ser el tímido Clark Kent. Se quito el anillo y se aguanto el grito, para no despertar el chico a su lado. Clark respiraba con dificultad, mirando la habitación como también a Todd y recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Kal estaba alegando en una tienda de ropa, Todd miraba la situación

Deja de ser tan imbécil, están atendiendo a un caballero mayor - Kal lo miro - luego te atenderán

Kal camino hacia el y lo empujo - quien te crees que eres?

Alguien con modales, que no pasa a llevar a los demás - le responde, sin temor

Kent lo miro de arriba a bajo - eres solo un niño

Igual que tu, supongo yo. Tengo diecisiete y tu - pregunto, las personas los miraban

El ex-granjero, no quería quedarse cayado. Pero tampoco iba a mentir y le dijo - dieciséis - Todd empezó a reír, Kal no iba aguantar más corrió hacia el, lo tomo y desaparecieron del lugar, para reaparecer en un callejón a pocas cuadras del lugar

Como hiciste eso - Todd se encontraba sorprendido por lo que había hecho

Kal con una sonrisa, se acercó a el y preparo sus puños - ahora, te daré tu merecido - el joven a su lado, lo detuvo 

Me dejarías dar, mi último deseo - le pidió el castaño

El pelinegro rió - no te voy a matar, solo herido o tal vez si te mate por tu insolencia hacia mi, hace un rato en la tienda -        ambos se miraron - bien, que quieres - pregunto, asiendo un acto de simpatía. Todd se acercó hacia y tomo con sus manos la chaqueta de cuero de Kal y lo empujo hacia el. Lo siguiente que supo Kal fue que estaba en el callejón afirmado a una pared, Todd se apretó entre él y la pared con su suave lengua presionada profundamente contra la suya. Su suave piel bailaba bajo sus manos, Kal poco a poco se daba cuenta que se sofocaban mutuamente en un apasionado abrazo. Estos besos tenían una pasión feroz. Como cuando se beso con Chloe cuando tuvo el parásito, los últimos con Lana eran muy desabridos y lo más divertido era que es la primera vez que un hombre lo besaba, lo peor es que le estaba gustando. Besar al hombre a su lado acaloradamente y muy caliente, esta bien pero por un momento se separaron y se miraron - nunca lo había hecho, besar a un hombre

Es mi segunda vez - respondió con una sonrisa, se volvió acercar a el y Kal lo detuvo

Todd lo miro extrañado - en otro lugar, hay mucho movimiento 

Vamos a mi casa, que mis padres no están por unos días - El Clark malo sonrió y lo tomo en sus brazos

El nuevo "amigo" de Kal se sorprendió - guíame - le dijo y desapareció

En la casa de los padres de Todd

La puerta se abrió y los dos entraron, Kal miraba el lugar 

Veo que te gusto la casa - le tomo la mano y le guiño el ojo - vamos a la cama - le dijo y subieron las escaleras

En la habitación de Todd

Entraron y el joven dueño de casa, cerro la puerta detrás de ellos

Bonito lugar - Todd le besaba el cuello

Kal puso su mano debajo de su barbilla. - gracias, me alegró que te guste - caminaron rumbo a la cama y cayeron en ella, se volvieron a besar en los labios

Antes lo has hecho con un hombre - pregunto Kal, entre beso

Todd lo quedo mirando - te refieres, al sexo

Si - respondió Kal

Este sonrió - en realidad, con mujeres no. Pero con un ex-amigo si y tu, yo creo si. Verdad? - Kal se puso rojo, Todd lo miró a los ojos y entendió - nunca lo has hecho, es que no lo entiendo, te vez tan decidido

No juzgue, un libro por su portada. Amigo - le respondió

El castaño cerró los ojos y añadió como una sonrisa - no te preocupes, eso lo podemos arreglar ahora. 

Me gusto la idea - respondió Kal

Con una amplia sonrisa, le dijo - ese es el espíritu. Los ojos del castaño cambiaron a un brillo malicioso cuando dijo eso y miro de frente a Kal, Todd colocó su mano más en el pecho de el. - honestamente, dime si no te sientes preparado...si quieres que entre en ti, como yo quiero, que tu entres en mi.

Quiero hacerlo - respondió firme Kal

Todd pasó su mano por el centro del muslo de Kal y lentamente se abrió paso entre sus piernas, le quito las chaqueta de cuero negra y la camiseta blanca, para después desabrochar los pantalones, se los quitó lentamente junto los zapatos y boxers, dejando a Kal en boxers azules y pregunto - ¿no me vas a besar?

Kal lo acercó a el y lo envolvió con sus brazos. El ágil castaño sintió que sus fuertes brazos lo envolvían y lo tiraban a un beso ardiente. Sus lenguas se enredaron con algún tipo de danza del deseo. El chico de acerco lo y sujetó las muñecas detrás de la cabeza. Todd podía sentir algo extrañamente primitivo y caliente acerca de toda esta situación. Hablando de calor, el área entre sus piernas se estaba calentando.

Muéstrame lo que tienes, "Superboy" - le dijo el castaño. Su confianza vacilaba un poco y Kal presionó su boca contra un lado de su cuello. Todd gimió, ese era un punto sensible para el y estaba bastante seguro de su nuevo "amigo" lo había descubierto. Su boca capaz lo siguió besando por el costado de su cuello y chupando el increíble punto del pulso. Todd cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió la prisa. Se sentía increíble más allá de toda creencia, necesitaba a Kal entre sus piernas, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a resistir si no lo atrapaba. Todo lo que sabía era que lo necesitaba dentro de el.

Kal volvió hablar - ¿Quieres esto, bebé? - susurró, acunándolo. - te vas a quedar - vestido - pregunto el ex-granjero. El castaño negó con la cabeza - Se quitó la camiseta azul y se quitó los pantalones. El estaba allí con unos simpático boxers de color rojo. Kent admiró su cuerpo, se veía tan tensa.

Estoy listo, follame, ahora, antes de que me vuelva loco - grito Todd. Podía sentir los dedos de Kal rodar lentamente por su cuerpo. El gimió cuanto más él demoraba tocando su cuerpo - baby, no es gracioso.

Kent extendió sus piernas, se quito sus boxers azules los boxers rojos de el. Ambos se quedaron mirando, Él la iba a probar y Todd lo iba a disfrutar. Luego todo se oscureció

Continuara... 


End file.
